


that's suspicious...that's weird...

by hallelujah99



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Post-Canon, background shoni, platonic leatin (unless you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: “What?” Leah barked. “Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious how they’re always disappearing together! I mean, fuck, half the time they disappear for an entire night!”Fatin looked around, clearly trying not to laugh, before asking “Suspicious how?”
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	that's suspicious...that's weird...

It had been two weeks since the shark attack, since Nora disappeared under the water, along with Rachel’s hand and Leah’s hope for any explanation.

It was a normal afternoon, as much as anything could be normal anymore. Dot and Martha were doing laundry, Rachel was knocked out on pain meds, and Leah and Fatin were trading stories about the crazy Vice Principal of their school while Shelby and Toni were taking turns trying to work knots out of each other’s hair and whispering and giggling together.  Suddenly, Shelby and Toni sprang up and began collecting draw-string backpacks. “We’re going to get some more lychees, we’ll see y’all tomorrow for breakfast.” Shelby said, while Toni waved goodbye to Martha and Dot from across the beach, and then they were off, practically skipping towards the forest. 

Leah watched them as they trotted away. This was the third time in the past seven days Shelby and Toni went to collect lychees. When Dot tried asking them where the tree was, Shelby stammered and Toni told her it was “too difficult to explain.” Not to mention, it wasn’t just the lychees, it seemed like every day, multiple times a day, either Shelby or Toni would excuse herself for some reason, and three minutes later, the other would. 

They’d gotten closer and closer since the shark attack. The two who couldn’t seem to stand each other before, the out and proud lesbian and blatant homophobe, suddenly joined at the hip. At night, they even laid together, pressed against each other and whispering under their breath, so quiet that you could barely tell it was happening, and Leah could never make out any clear words. 

This was all too much. She wasn’t sure how it happened, if this had been going on the whole time or if they had just been recruited somehow to replace Nora, but she wasn’t going to just let it slide. She stood up, ready to quietly follow them, back to whatever secret camera they were headed to. Or maybe there was even a secret lair that was stocked with lychees. Whatever it was, Leah was going to figure it out. 

She had hardly taken three steps when she felt a tug on her sleeve. “Where are you going?” Fatin asked.  Leah looked at Fatin, questioning if she could even trust her. Something in her soft brown eyes told Leah she had to. If Toni and Shelby were implicated, that brought up serious suspicions about Martha and Dot, and Leah really didn’t want to live on an island where the only person she could trust was a shark bite victim, whose missing sister was already definitely guilty of something. 

“I’m just trying to see what Shelby and Toni are actually up to.” Leah said, trying to act casual, because she knew Fatin hated it when she sounded all conspiracy-driven. 

Fatin bit down on her lips and looked amused, which felt very condescending to Leah at that moment. 

“What?” Leah barked. “Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious how they’re always disappearing together! I mean, fuck, half the time they disappear for an entire night!”

Fatin looked around, clearly trying not to laugh, before asking “Suspicious how?”

“Suspicious like...suspicious! Like I think they’re up to something!” Leah said, flabbergasted she had to define the word suspicious to a seventeen year old. 

Fatin rolled her eyes and chuckled and Leah was on the brink of just throwing her to the sand, because how did she think this was a laughing matter?

“What exactly are you suspecting them of?”

Leah threw her hands up. “Well I know you’re still kinda iffy on the whole Nora thing but I know what I saw and I know that ever since that day, those two have been acting all weird and...I don’t know, maybe the torch got handed to them or something.”

Fatin laughed, full on laughed, and Leah shoved her, just hard enough to get her message across, but she kept laughing. 

“Leah, you bitch, stop it. Just stop overthinking for a fucking second.” Fatin said, finally sounding a little more serious.

“I’m not overthinking it! I know what I saw with Nora, and you can’t tell me that they’re not being weird as hell.”

Fatin nodded, looking around for a minute, seemingly making sure they were out of earshot of anyone else. 

“Look, Leah, I get the entire Nora situation is weird, and I never meant to make you feel crazy for anything that happened with that. But with this…” Fatin took a deep sigh before continuing “I think you need to take a step back and think about it from a different angle.”

“What different angle is there?” Leah asked, confused and becoming increasingly suspicious of Fatin, who seemed to know something she didn’t, which never sat well with Leah.

Fatin thought for a moment. “Okay, so let’s just put aside the island, and the entire Nora situation, everything. Strip that all away, what is a reason that two people might routinely sneak off to be alone together?”  Leah shook her head, drawing a blank. Fatin rolled her eyes. “Leah! The most famous reason, forever, throughout the history of the world, that two people, or hey, more if you’re into it, might find a reason to be in private, away from where others can see or hear them, possibly for an entire night?” 

Leah’s jaw hit the floor, and Fatin smirked. “There we go.” Leah was sputtering, at a loss for words when Fatin’s face turned more serious. “You can’t tell anyone though, okay? They’re going to tell everyone soon enough, but let’s let them figure it out on their own timeline, okay?”

Leah nodded, before following Fatin back to the fire and sitting down. “You know, for someone so smart and perceptive, I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.” Fatin said as she stoked the fire. 

Leah just sighed, because she knew that was only one small thing of the many things she was still trying to figure out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so not what I was intending to write but it came out...hopefully I can get some work done today and then work on my AU. 
> 
> If it makes you feel better, you can tell yourself that before this happened, Shelby told Fatin she was okay with people knowing, just hadn't taken the step of telling them just yet. 
> 
> If you liked it, let me know in the comments :) (or if you hated it lol)


End file.
